


The Marriage of Convenience

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Forever [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I accidentally marriage of convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Legolas.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re marrying Legolas?”</p><p>“Oh that. You see, it’s a funny story, Da.” Sigrid replies, smiling. “Come, sit down. I’ll explain.”</p><p>“You bloody well better!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marriage of Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Barduilweek them 7: Proposal. (It's late. Oops!!)
> 
> This came out of left field! Like whoa! this was not the plan! This was not even ever the plan! I just knew Sigrid was gonna remain un soulmated for like... awhile. Whoa! 
> 
> It amuses me to think of Sigrid and Legolas being each other's Beards. Outside of Barduilverse, tho, Sigrid and Legolas are an OTP of mine... oops.

“Da?” Tilda asks, wandering into her parents’ bedroom, the light from her lantern lighting up the room. Thranduil groans and rolls over, burying his face in Bard’s back with a sigh.

“Tilda!” Bard whines, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. “I was just about to fall asleep.”

“Sorry, Da. Can we get a dog, da?” Tilda asks, smiling widely.

“What? Talk to your ada about that, he’s the one with all the animals.”

“No.” Thranduil mumbles, his voice vibrating against Bard’s back. “We’ll talk about this in the morning. Go to bed, Tilda.”

“But-“

“Go to bed!”

“Yes, ada.” Tilda grumbles, turning to head back out of the room, her hand was on the door handle when she paused. “Oh, Sigrid and Legolas are getting married.” Tilda says, before leaving, closing the door behind her.

“That’s nice.” Thranduil murmurs, Bard humming in agreement. The two snuggle together under the blankets for a few moments, sighing contentedly before their sleepy brains register Tilda’s parting shot.

“Wait. What?!” they exclaim, trying to throw themselves from the bed, ending up tangled in all the blankets, Bard falls to the floor with a crash, pulling the sheets and Thranduil with him, and the two sit on the floor in a heap. They sit dazed for a few moments, before sharing a look and frantically disentangling themselves from the bed spreads, and sprinting from the room. Bard makes a beeline for Sigrid’s room, while Thranduil makes a beeline for Legolas’, the both of them yelling their children’s names for the entire house to hear.

* * *

“Ada, please! I am trying to sleep!” Legolas grumbles, lighting the candle beside his bed as his bedroom door is thrown open by his frantic ada.

“Sigrid?!” Thranduil exclaims, loudly.

“No. This is Legolas, father. Your only flesh and blood child?” Legolas exclaims, slightly affronted.

“You’re marrying Sigrid?!”

* * *

“Da! Please, I have work tomorrow!” Sigrid whines, lighting the lantern beside her bed as Bard barges into her room. “And it’s not polite to barge into a lady’s room without permission. She could be changing.”

“Legolas.”

“What?”

“You’re marrying Legolas?”

“Oh that. You see, it’s a funny story, Da.” Sigrid replies, smiling. “Come, sit down. I’ll explain.”

“You bloody well better!”

* * *

“Ada! Sit down, before you fall down!” Legolas exclaims, climbing from his bed quickly, to cross the room and grab his father’s hand, tugging his father with him to sit on the bed together. “Sigrid and I have decided to marry in the human fashion.”

“Why? And why didn’t you talk to us about this?”

“It, uhm, it happened unexpectedly.” Legolas says, with an embarrassed smile. “I didn’t mean to propose and-“

* * *

“-I didn’t mean to accept.” Sigrid says, blushing red from embarrassment. “It just happened.”

“How does that just happen?!” Bard yells, not at all more clear on the situation than he had been when Tilda told him the news.

“I was down in the market place, shopping. And one of the men made a pass at me.” Sigrid sighs, rolling her eyes. “Nothing out of the ordinary, da. At least, not that one. But then one of the others said that since I’m ‘eighteen’ now, I’m marrying age. And then they started discussing who would win my hand, and how. And then I heard some of the visiting dignitaries discussing what they’d be able to offer you in return for my hand. And I didn’t know what to do, da.” Sigrid explains, flustered. “And then Legolas was there, and he asked me for my hand in marriage, and I said yes.”

* * *

“And then I kind of swung her up into my arms and carried her home.” Legolas says, hunching his shoulders. Thranduil stares at Legolas for a long while, the light flickering in their eyes.

“So, you agreed to marry Sigrid, in order to keep her from having to marry any of the men?

“Yes.”

“Despite the fact that neither Bard nor I would ever have allowed Sigrid to marry them in the first place?”

“… yes?” Legolas asks, hunching over even more. “I’m sorry, father.”

* * *

Bard sighs and shakes his head.

“Sigrid.”

“It’s done now, da. Legolas proposed in front of the people, and I accepted. If we don’t marry now…”

“The scandal, I know.” Bard says, rolling his eyes. “Sigrid, do you know what you’re doing?”

“I’m a forever, da. Like you, and like Bain, like ma. If my soulmate exists, they’re not in Dale. Legolas and I already talked about it, da. We’ve planned it all out. We’re alright with being married to each other, da.”

* * *

“It’s to remain unconsummated, ada. So Sigrid can divorce me at any time. She’s free to marry again if she finds her soulmate, and so am I.” Legolas says quickly, before Thranduil can comment. “We might have surprised ourselves in the market, ada. But we’re not going to be stupid about this.”

“Legolas, are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Yes. She’s my sister, ada. I love her like a sister, and because she’s human, we can marry the human way, like you and da, and the people have to accept it.” Legolas smirks, and Thranduil can see his own father in it. “It’s a legally binding marriage. Sigrid can’t marry another while she remains married to me, and I can’t marry another while I remain married to her.” Thranduil sighs heavily and shakes his head, resisting the urge to bury his head in his hands.

“Tomorrow morning we’re going to sit down and discuss this in depth.”

“Alright.”

* * *

“And we’re going to have a long talk about ways in which to prevent something like this from ever happening again.”

“Yes, da.”

“Good. Go to sleep.” Bard sighs, tucking Sigrid back into bed, kissing her forehead and blowing out her lantern. “Your grandfather accidentally proposed to your grandmother.” Bard admits as he’s about to leave the room. “Thought she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, and he meant to tell her so. But instead he asked for her hand. And she accepted. They found out a few weeks later they were soulmates.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that, da. Legolas isn’t my soulmate.

“I know.”

* * *

“Sleep well, tithen las.” Thranduil says, as he leaves the room, he meets Bard in the hallway, and the two share a look. Thranduil holds out his hand, and Bard takes it, the two walking back to their room hand in hand.

* * *

“So.” Thranduil starts once they’re once more comfortable in their bed. “What did you tell her?”

“That we’d talk in the morning.” Bard replies with a sigh. “They seem to have it all figured out.”

“They do, don’t they?” Thranduil asks, before he laughs and shakes his head. “Our son and our daughter getting married. They’ll really be _our_ children then, won’t they?”

“I’m too young to be a father-in-law.”

“I beg to differ, my dear. I, on the other hand, am far too old to not be a grandfather.” Thranduil says with a small pout. “And now I’m going to have to wait even longer. Feren has no desire to seek out a mate. Tauriel’s still mourning her dw-Kili, Bain hasn’t found his soulmate yet, Tilda is too young, and now Legolas and Sigrid are entering a fake but legal marriage in order to keeping Sigrid from marrying people she doesn’t want to marry. Six children. Six, and I have no grandchildren to show for it.”

“You really want grand kids, don’t you, Thran?” Bard asks with a smile.

“I’m over 6000 years old, Bard, and never going to have any more children of my own. Of course I want grandchildren.”

“Hmm, well, you just keep on waiting, love. It’ll happen eventually.”

“The story of my life.” Thranduil replies, earning a snort from Bard.

“Go to sleep, Thran. We have important things to discuss in the morn.” Bard says, receiving a loud sigh from Thranduil.

“Mm. Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight, Thran.” Bard murmurs, a little smirk playing on his lips. “Dream of grandchildren.”

“Oh, shut up. Go to sleep.”

“Yes, dear.


End file.
